Sunshine
by accidentalxxx
Summary: Karl and Anders' first time. Written in response to a prompt on the Dragon Age kinkmeme.


Karl's heart was beating fast, as he made his way to the room that he and Anders used for their secret meetings.

The note had said he needed to see Karl as soon as possible, and the older mage couldn't help worrying. He spent a lot of his time worrying about Anders lately. The boy seemed to have knack for getting himself into trouble, and more often than not, Karl found himself playing the part of the voice of calm reason, trying to talk sense into him while, secretly, a part of him revelled in Anders recklessness and instinctive hunger for freedom.

He eased the door open carefully. There were two candles stuck to the mantelpiece by puddles of hardened wax, and they flickered and danced in the draught, casting hectic shadows across the room.

Their secret meeting place was an unused office on the third floor that had gradually evolved into an unofficial storeroom for old furniture. It was almost comfortable, almost private, and almost safe, if they kept the noise down and no one came looking for them.

As he entered the room, Anders stood up out of the shadows and smiled at him. The candlelight burnished his hair copper gold, and even in the dark little room, everything about him seemed bright. He lit the place up.

His smile was the only sunshine Karl ever saw.

"You were quick," Anders said, deliberately keeping his voice soft and low, the way they always did.

"Your note said ASAP," Karl reminded him. "I thought it must be some sort of emergency…"

"It is."

Anders pulled the enchanter close and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Karl's lips opened automatically at his touch, seeking the moist warmth of Anders mouth, the taste of him, like honey against the tip of his tongue.

"I just needed to see you," the blond murmured, as they drew apart. "You don't mind, do you?"

"You're a damned nuisance." Karl grumbled, but he was smiling as he said it. He took hold of one end of the large desk that filled most of the tiny room."Give us a hand…" Anders knew the routine. He took the other end and together they lifted the heavy piece of furniture, putting it down carefully in front of the door and wedging it tight. It wouldn't keep anyone out for long, but it gave an illusion of safety, at least.

Karl searched the room for something to lay along the gap beneath the door, so that the glow of the candlelight wouldn't draw attention from anyone passing along the corridor. In the end, he stripped off the short jacket he wore over his robe, and placed it carefully along the crack.

When he stood up again, Anders was sitting perched on the desk, grinning broadly, his legs apart and his robe hitched up over his thighs. He swung his long legs out, capturing Karl between them and pulling him close. Karl closed one hand almost roughly around the young man's bare thigh, the other sliding it's way beneath the bunched up fabric to where Anders' already stiff cock strained against his smallclothes. The enchanter groaned out loud at the feel of it against the palm of his hand, and felt himself quickly hardening in response, as he leaned down to claim Anders' parted lips.

Anders' hands somehow seemed to be everywhere at once, as he pulled the bearded man even closer, grinding himself against his hand. He looked up at the older mage, the whites of his eyes enormous and startling in the shadows.

"Do you want to fuck me?" he asked.

He felt himself blush bright pink as he said it. It was probably the first time he'd ever used _that word _as a verb out loud, and definitely the first time he'd used it in relation to himself. He was glad the room was so dark.

He realised Karl had stopped kissing him.

"Do you want me to?" Karl asked.

He nodded. "I've been thinking about it. A lot," he said.

Karl had thought about it a lot too. Up until now, they'd used their hands and their mouths to pleasure each other, and it had been urgent and messy, and not nearly enough. Karl had always been left with the feeling of wanting more.

He'd fantasised a thousand times about bending Anders over the desk and taking him hard and fast, burying himself balls deep between those smooth, pale, cheeks. He experienced a twinge of guilt as he thought about it even now, as he felt himself growing harder than he'd ever thought possible.

It wasn't just some anonymous apprentice with pretty eyes and a sly, 'fuck me' smile. It was his beautiful Anders, his sunshine, and he deserved better for his first time than a quick shag up against a desk in a musty storeroom.

Karl wanted to lay him down naked, on a huge soft bed piled high with silk pillows. He wanted to cover every inch of him in kisses, feel the different textures of him beneath his fingers, the tastes of him against his tongue.

It struck him again how unfair it was, that this was all they would ever have - stolen moments, and kisses snatched from the shadows.

He felt Anders slump, his head against his chest. "You don't want to," the blond said sullenly.

"Maker, Anders - how could you even think that!"

Karl pulled away, conscious of his erection still jutting out uncomfortably against the heavy robes. He fetched a rolled up rug from where it was propped up in one of the corners, and spread it flat so that it covered the tiny space in front of the desk, gesturing for Anders to join him on it.

"Come here." He pulled the young man into his arms and kissed him gently, wondering at how he always seemed to smell of outdoors, even though they were locked away inside.

"I want you so much it hurts," he confessed, feeling slightly embarrassed. "I just wanted your first time to be different, somehow. I wanted it to be special."

"It will be special!" Anders insisted.

Karl was suddenly aware of the tension in his friend's muscles. Anders was like a coiled wire, taut and quivering.

"Please Karl," he pleaded. "I want it to be you."

"I want that too, sweetheart, but it doesn't have to be this minute. We can wait until it's the right time."

"You don't understand. If we wait, it will be too late." Anders explained bitterly. "I've seen the way some of the Templars have been looking at me recently. They won't leave me alone forever."

Anders always knew when they were watching him, he could feel it like something clammy against his skin, like that shivering sensation that the old wives in his village used to describe as 'someone walking over your grave'.

The cold, hard, lust in their eyes terrified him.

"It's better that my first time is now, with someone I trust and… care about," he said.

"Maker, Anders…" Karl was horrified. Something swelled in his throat, pressed against the back of his eyes and made the candlelight shimmer, as if he was seeing at it through water.

Karl knew he cared for the apprentice, in a way that he had deliberately avoided trying to put into words. He had tried not to show his feelings, more for Anders' sake than his own, but the thought of anyone hurting him was unbearable.

"It's ok," Anders went on. " I just thought... you want to, don't you? " He took one of the older mage's hands in his and guided it under his robe. He was still hard.

"I want you to. I want you to fuck me."

Karl groaned. "I don't know, Anders, it's... fear isn't really a good reason to sleep with someone. It doesn't seem right. "Even as he said it he felt his fingers close, almost involuntarily, around Anders cock, his thumb gently stroking along the smooth length of the shaft.

"It's never going to be right, is it?" Anders whispered hoarsely. "It's never going to be the way we want it to be, but it can still be good, can't it? I want you Karl, please …"

He rolled out of Karl's arms and onto his back, pulling the bearded man down on top of him and kissing him. Karl felt Anders arch his hips upwards, pressing his hard cock against him through the fabric of their robes. He felt powerless, desperate, completely at the mercy of his desire. This was what he'd dreamed of almost every night for the past few months, and even though it felt wrong, he realised he still wanted it more than anything.

Before he was even really aware of what he was doing, he was pulling feverishly at the clothes that came between them, dragging Anders smalls down over his skinny hips and burying his face against his crotch, breathing in the fresh musky tang of his sweat.

"Oh..."

Anders let out a little gasp as the warmth of Karl's mouth met his skin. The man's beard tickled the top of his thigh deliciously, and his tongue felt silky smooth against the sensitive flesh at the top of his thigh. Anders parted his legs automatically, allowing him access.

He quivered as the enchanters tongue slid over his balls and upwards along the shaft of his cock, lightly circling the top, lips briefly closing around the head in what felt like a kiss, before moving back down again. Another kiss, this time between his parted legs, Karl's tongue flicking out to press against his opening. The feeling of it was shocking somehow, astonishingly intimate. He heard a strange little mewling sound escape his lips.

Anders watched as the enchanter made a complicated gesture with his fingers, and suddenly they were coated with a thin film of slippery oil.

"Grease spell." Karl explained breathlessly. "I'll teach you how to do it sometime."

He felt Anders trembling against him, and moved up the younger man's body so that he could kiss him properly, losing himself in the burning wetness of his mouth.

Anders' kisses were rough and insistent. He sucked urgently at Karl's lips and tongue, as Karl's slick fingers worked between his legs, stroking him gently, his fingers circling, sliding over the skin like silk, letting him get used to the feeling of being touched there.

Their lips were still locked together, as Karl gently pressed a fingertip against the blond's entrance, slowly working it in past the tight muscle.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," he said.

"Maker, no, don't..."

Anders squirmed, and pressed down against the other man's hand.

Karl added a second finger, and then a third, sending a soft wave of healing energy with it to relax the muscles. Anders moaned softly. His eyes were closed, and his hair had come loose from it's ponytail, and Karl thought he was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. His heart ached for him, even as his body hungered to possess him completely.

He positioned himself carefully, settling himself down between Anders pale thighs, stroking the head of his aching cock slowly against the tight little hole.

"Oh, stop fucking teasing!" Anders gasped.

Karl chuckled."All right, " he whispered. "Relax, ok? Slow, deep breaths, that's it.. . Oh…" he broke off, unable to speak coherently as the snug velvet heat of the younger man's body closed around him. Anders arse felt almost painfully tight, as the muscles clenched involuntarily. Karl could feel a pulse, somewhere deep inside, and couldn't tell which one of them it was from.

"Oh… " Anders let out a little cry, his fingers twisting wickedly in Karl's hair.

"Too much?"

"No… more." His voice came out thick and hoarse, his breath hot against the shell of Karl's ear.

Karl pulled back a little, and then plunged forward again, deeper this time, and a low whine escaped Ander's lips.

"Shh darling, we have to be quiet," Karl reminded him, and even as he said it he thought how bloody unfair it was. He desperately wanted to hear the little sounds Anders made, wanted to make him cry out in ecstasy, and call his name as he pounded into him.

He felt Anders' fingers digging into his back, moving down to grab his arse, pulling him even deeper inside as he brought his legs up so that his knees were bent back against his chest.

"Fuck, Anders, " he groaned into the younger man's neck. "That's… you feel incredible."

"You do too," Anders whispered. "I never knew it would be like this!" He let out a breathless, delighted little laugh as Karl started to move slowly inside him, and Karl couldn't help smiling too. He plunged himself deeper, as far in as he could go, his balls pressed up tight against Anders arse. Anders' laughter was quickly replaced by a series of soft little grunts as Karl thrust into him.

"Please… " he begged, as Karl started to move more quickly, building into a rhythm, unable to stifle his own moans as the waves of pleasure grew more intense.

Anders looked indescribably lovely, his face flushed and his amber eyes dark and unfocused. He caught his lower lip between his teeth, trying to stop himself from crying out, and Karl thought he could probably come just looking at him.

"Look at you, Anders," he breathed. "You're so beautiful…" He wrapped his hand, fingers still slippery from the grease spell, around the younger man's cock, squeezing gently.

"Oh, Maker… Karl…"

Anders strained beneath him, moving up to meet the other man for a kiss. It was awkward and clumsy, teeth clashing together, their mouths open and wet. He arched his hips, pressing himself urgently against the hand that encircled his swollen cock, crying out into Karl's mouth as his seed spilled out over the enchanter's fingers.

Karl felt liquid fire gathering, tingling at the base of his spine. His muscles tensed, balls tightening, as the ripples of pleasure became unstoppable. It swelled and broke over him like a wave, overwhelming him and leaving him gasping for breath as he emptied himself into Anders' eager body.

"Andraste's hairy arsehole!" Anders swore. He laughed shakily, as Karl collapsed onto the rug beside him, breathing heavily.

" That was amazing. We can do that again, right?"

Karl grinned. "Give me a minute…" he said.

They pressed their foreheads together. A little bead of sweat fell from Karl's hair and ran down Anders nose, as he curled himself contentedly into Karl's arms.

Karl was decidedly uncomfortable. The stone floor dug painfully into his hip through the thin rug, and one elbow was bent at an awkward angle, but he didn't care. He would have been happy to stay like that forever, with the tickle of blond hair against his chest, and Anders happy and safe in his arms.

"Your beard scratches," Anders murmured drowsily.

"Do you think i should get rid of it? "

"No, I like it."

Karl stroked the apprentice's hair. Red-gold silk, soft and warm like afternoon sunlight.

"We can't stay here," he said.

Anders sighed. "I wish we could. I wish we could sleep together like this all night." He looked peaceful, his fear and hatred of the Templars forgotten for the time being.

Karl closed his eyes, trying to hold back the darkness he felt closing in on him. He tightened his grip around the younger man's body, feeling utterly helpless, knowing there was nothing he could do to keep him safe.

All he could do was hold him close, and hope that he would be alright.


End file.
